Family Matters
by Sweet and Rare
Summary: This story is my view on how caroline and edward met and their life together upto the end, will be changing it a bit by having caroline not die. Edward x Caroline.


It was just a normal day for Caroline, her three maids had come in as usual, opened the curtains, letting the sun shine brightly through the window.

"Come on, Miss. Your father won't be pleased if we let you sleep in," a maid told her, while coming over to the bed.

"Why? Because I might miss meeting with, Mathew Hague." Caroline replied with a huff.

"What dress would you like to wear?" The maid asked, while ignoring what had been said.

"Pick me one of my best gowns."

"What about this one?" She said, now taking a long dress out of the wardrobe.

The gown was blue with a white lace trimming, it flared out as it got to the bottom, with the sleeves coming just coming down below her elbows. The maids placed the now opened dress on the floor ready for the girl to step into. Once she was in, they then pulled it right up, making sure it was on correctly, before threading the ribbons through the corset. She then sat at her dressing table, while another maid brushed her long auburn hair.

"Caroline, have you seen Rose?"

"No, father. I haven't," Caroline replied, now just arriving downstairs.

"Well, could you go look for her."

"Yes. I will go now, if it pleases you?"

"Good. Don't forget. When you find her, bring her straight back."

Ignoring him, Caroline then left for the village.

OoOoOoO

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" A man asked.

"Needed a break from work," the girl replied with a shrug.

"What's your name?"

"Rose."

"I'm Tom Cobleigh. This is my son Seth and our associate, Julian. Why don't you join us for a drink?"

"Alright, but just the one though."

"Barkeep, can I get another round of beers in and one for the lady."

"Of course," the man replied, now filling four cups up of beer.

"So, where do you work?"

"I'm a maid for the Scott's family."

"No wonder you came in for a drink. I've heard Emmett Scott is a right pain to work for."

"He can be."

"So why not teach him a lesson, stay and have a couple of drinks with us."

"No, I should be getting back."

"Alright. How about this? Stay and let us enjoy your company and if you still want to go back, we'll take you ourselves."

"I guess it couldn't hurt."

"Why don't you three go grab a table? I'll get the drinks in," Tom said, waiting at the bar, until he saw Rose was out of earshot. "Can I get another round of drinks?"

"I'll get them to you right away."

"Oh and one more thing," he said, gesturing for the barkeep to come closer, before dropping some money into his shirt pocket, "Keep the girl topped up for me will ya?"

All the man could do was nod and get their drinks poured out for them.

OoOoOoO

"Edward, where are you going?" His mother shouted.

"Out," he replied, while grabbing his jacket.

"What about helping your father with the farm?"

"Why should I? He picked this damn life."

Edward had been living on a farm for about seven years now and he still couldn't get used to it. So, whenever he could, he would go out and either get into fights or cause trouble with the other villages. Most of his time he liked to spend in the Auld Shillelagh tavern so he could drown his sorrows away.

OoOoOoO

After about four rounds of pints and the maid felt the tavern spinning, trying stand up only made it worse.

"Would the lady like another glass?" The barkeep asked, coming over to their table.

"Noooo, thanks."

"Come on. Just one more," Seth tried.

All rose could do was shake her head, before she tried to stand up again. This time clutching a hold of the table to steady herself, knowing she wouldn't change her mind and not wanting to cause a scene, the three men stood up to help her.

"Gerroff me!"

"It's alright," Tom reassured her. "I said I would take you back remember?"

Easing off a bit, she let them take her outside, not realising what they intended to do.

"Where are we going?"

"Taking you back to the Scotts."

"Their house is that way."

"Well, first I thought we could have a bit of fun."

"What? No, get off of me."

"Grab her."

"HELP! Someone please! HELP ME!"

"Shut her up."

"Help!"

"I said shut up!" The leader snapped, before shoving her into the wall.

"Oi!" A voice came from behind.

"Leave us alone, will ya."

"Not until you let the lass go."

"Who are you? To tell me what to do?"

"Why don't ya come closer? Then I'll tell ya."

Tom then started to slowly walk over to the man that had interrupted them, before throwing a punch his way. He blocked it and then threw one right back, hitting Tom right in the jaw.

"HEY!" Another shouted, before coming in on the fight, followed by an associate of theirs.

Not long after the fight broke out, a young woman arrived, stopping her horse, she then dropped down to the floor, only to see three men on one man.

"Excuse me, but could you leave this man be."

On hearing a woman's voice, they all stopped what they were doing, until they saw who the voice belonged to. The three men then headed off in haste, before saying a word.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked, helping the strange man up.

"Aye, I am now."

"Thank you, for helping her."

"Anything, for a pretty lass like you."

She then turned to her drunken friend.

"Rose. Come with me now, my father is looking for you."

"Yes, Miss."

"Maybe, we could meet back up again sometime?" The man asked.

"I can't. I'm promised to another," she relied, glumly, before turning to head back to her horse with Rose right behind.

"Wait! You never told me your name."

With no reply, all he could do was watch as the prettiest girl rode away from him.


End file.
